4-15
by summer-eye
Summary: 4/15 is Teiko Akashi and Teiko Kuroko Day, but that doesn't mean it's limited to Teiko Akashi. We all know that Rakuzan Akashi's number is also #4. Written for Akakuro Day #5. First posted on AO3.


When Akashi decided to give Teiko a vist, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting to encounter someone from the past. And by past, it does not mean an old friend nor an old acquaintance. It was really someone from the _past._

The day before the Winter Cup Finals, Akashi has decided to give his former school a quick visit. He's already in Tokyo anyway. Besides, the school was just a few stops away from the hotel he and his team were staying at. Akashi grabbed his phone and wallet and donned on a jacket and a red scarf.

He chose to sit at the furthest seat at the back of the bus. The redhead closed his eyes for a while and adjusted his scarf as he felt the cold winter air and before he knew it, he had already dozed off. He almost missed his stop when he woke up. Good thing Reo sent him a text message which made his phone vibrate. He'd check that message later. He stood up from his seat and got off the bus.

_How nostalgic._

Akashi started walking to the direction of his school. He passed some students who were already on their way home. _Its already past school hours. _He muttered to himslef. _I wonder if the basketball club is still practicing at the gym. _Akashi then made his way to the gym and as he thought, the gym was already empty. He was about to leave when his eye caught a familiar shade of blue.

_Tetsuya._

"Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun is that you?" the teal haired boy was already making his way to him. Akashi stood frozen in his place. _It can't be. This can't be happening._

"I knew you were Akashi-kun. Why aren't you saying anything?" Those deep blue eyes were staring at him, questioning.

"Tetsuya." was all he could say.

"Why are here Akashi-kun? I thought you dismissed the practice an hour earlier because you have things to attend to?"

Ignoring the smaller boy's questions, who seemed to be a lot more smaller than him than he remembered, Akashi asked: "What are you doing here Tetsuya?"

"What do you mean Akashi-kun? I asked for your permission to stay at the gym for a little longer to practice. And why are you suddenly calling me by my first name?" the boy continued to stare at him looking confused. Before he could form a response, the boy speaked again.

"You cut your hair." Kuroko said, more like a statement than a question.

"What?"

"You cut your hair. Is that the important thing you had to attend to? Also, you seem to be taller now Akashi-kun." the boy said, confusion still present on his face.

Akashi understands now. The boy standing in front of him right now is Tetsuya, but also not Tetsuya. He doesn't know if this is some kind of dream but he's currently speaking to the old Tetsuya. Tetsuya back from when they were in middle school.

"Forgive me but there seems to be a misunderstanding here Tetsuya." Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows and allowed Akashi to continue.

"It is either you came from the past or I accidentally came from the future." Akashi said.

Kuroko stayed silent for a few seconds before he let out a small, almost audible laughter.

"What do you mean Akashi-kun?"

"It's just as what I said."

"You're very weird today Akashi-kun. But since you're already here, can you help me practice? You didn't get to teach me a while ago because you had to leave."

"Did you believe what I just said?"

"Maybe."

"You think it's absurd don't you?"

"I trust Akashi-kun, whether you're from the past or future. I've always trusted you and I'm very thankful for everything you did." Kuroko looked up to him with utter respect and Akashi felt his chest tighten. Tetsuya wasn't lying. He really trusted and respected him. He also respects Tetsuya. Up until now. And for a second there, he almost felt bad for betraying him. He shook his head. _No. _ Changes were necessary in order to win. He just did what he have to.

"Well then, let's get to practice." Akashi declared.

Tetsuya never failed to amaze him. Although this Tetsuya was still in the process of learning, his determination and hardwork was really something. This is what made him respect the boy. And the improvements of the current Tetsuya indeed surpassed his expectations. After an hour or so, which surprisingly didn't felt like an hour; not to Akashi though, they decided to take a break. Of course, Kuroko's lack of stamina is undeniably a problem even up till now.

"So you're Akashi-kun from the future?" Kuroko asked as they both settled down on the floor.

"Yes I am."

"You're eyes look beautiful Akashi-kun, but somewhat fearful." Kuroko has been staring at him a lot today. He wouldn't blame the boy though, as it is strange to meet someone from the future.

"Do you fear me Tetsuya?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I had to."

They stared at each other for a while before Kuroko stood up and and glanced outside. It was already dark but the moon was shining bright that night.

"It's getting late Akashi-kun."

"Do you want to eat at Maji's?."

"I think you should wake up now Akashi-kun."

"What?"

"I had fun today. I wish we could meet again. It was nice knowing you, future Akashi-kun!"

And with that, Kuroko turned his back to Akashi and ran away.

When Akashi woke up, he was back at his hotel room; on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and took a quick glance at the wall clock which indicated that it was late in the afternoon. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Sei-chan? Are you still inside?"

"Come in, Reo." He sat upright as the taller man went inside and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you're going to visit your former school? Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"I changed my mind. I think I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay then. We're going out for a while. Give me a call if you need something." He nodded at Reo and the taller man left the room soon after.

He laid back down on his bed and recalled his dreams.

_"__I had fun today. I wish we could meet again. It was nice knowing you, future Akashi-kun!"_

Me too, Tetsuya. Me too.

And he was fast asleep.


End file.
